ஐ Deadly Love ஐ
by Dahlia no Hana
Summary: Ryoma was orphaned at a young age and was taken in by a man as his daughter's bodyguard. He had no future and no freedom as he was in debt to the man's family but years later, he meets the bad boy of his school who seems to have his eyes on him. This could be dangerous… WARNING: YAOI! Don't like, don't read. Pairing: Thrill, one-sided FujiSaku
1. Prologue

ஐ **Deadly Love**ஐ

**Summary: **

Ryoma was orphaned at a young age and was taken in by a man as his daughter's bodyguard. He had no future and no freedom as he was in debt to the man's family but years later, he meets the bad boy of his school who seems to have his eyes on him. This could be dangerous…

**Pairings: **FujiRyo, one-sided FujiSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does.

**Rated: **T for language and violence.

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Oh, my…"

"The poor boy… Losing his parents at such a young age…"

"Yeah… No one would even take him…"

"Poor thing…"

Ryoma stood alone in a corner, leaning on the wall, and looking down at his feet as he heard people whispering things about him. Though he cannot see as he was looking down at his feet, he knew they were just looking at him with pitiful looks on their faces.

It wasn't long since the death of his parents had happened. His fool of a brother ran away from home, leaving them with a huge debt and they had to suffer trying to find a way to pay it off. It was just that one day, when a gang barged into their house, men all in black.

His mother hid him inside a cabinet so they couldn't find him. As he was peeking outside the slight opened cabinet, he saw how those men violated his mother and beat her up until her last breath, killing her. He heard her screams so animalistic; it sent shivers down his spine.

He watched it all happen as tears slid down his cheeks as he saw his mother's eye emotionlessly staring at him as she was lying down dead on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

He didn't like to be reminded of that memory. He didn't like it when stupid and insensitive people brought up the subject or to be pushed into the topic. Some people just don't know how to mind their own business.

Right now, he's just an orphan. It was true that no one would take him. They didn't want him. They didn't want to deal with a boy who's been left off with a huge debt from a yakuza. It was too risky. What if they were murdered too? That's why no one wanted him.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared, blocking the light from his view. He looked up and saw an old man who wore a business suit. He had brown hair that was well-kept and warm brown eyes.

"Echizen Ryoma?" he asked. Ryoma eyed him cautiously. "I am Ryuzaki Takano, president of the Ryuzaki corp." he said, introducing himself to the boy.

"I have a daughter of my own. Her name is Sakuno. We would like to take you with us." He stated to which Ryoma's eyes had widened since someone actually wanted to take him despite his current situation.

"We are willing to pay your debt for you that is if you'd become our daughter's bodyguard." He said with a nice smile. Ryoma was taken back. Pay his debt for him? Even so, he'd still be in debt.

"What do you say, Ryoma-kun? Will you come with me?" Takano said, holding his hand out to Ryoma which the said boy stared at for a moment and then looked back at the man with his emotionless eyes.

"What's the catch?" he finally spoke making the man break in amusement.

"That's a good question, Echizen-kun. We're going to train you into the perfect bodyguard for Sakuno. You must do everything without flaw and do everything as we say or else…"

"Or else…?" Ryoma lowered his head.

"We're going to hand you to the yakuza." He said and the look on Ryoma's face had darkened at his statement. The man saw the look on his face and continued. "That is if you want to. You do want to be freed from your debt to the yakuza, right?"

Ryoma nodded slowly, staring at the man, thinking if whether he should make his decision or not.

"So what do you say? All you have to do is accept my offer. Your future though, shall rest in our hands. You're not allowed to let your emotions take over you. You are not allowed to fall in love, you're not allowed to have any friends, or anything at all. Your freedom shall be ours to own."

Ryoma stared down at his hand. His heart was racing as he made up his mind and took the man's hand.

"You have my word."

And with that said, Ryoma's fate was sealed.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Ryoma was inside a limousine with Ryuzaki Takano, the man who called himself the president of the Ryuzaki corp. and the one whom he made a deal with that he'd become the bodyguard of his daughter, Sakuno Ryuzaki. Takano has mentioned that his daughter had poor health.

He had already shown Ryoma a picture of her. A girl with brown long hair in braids and eyes. Her mother had died when she was young that was why she was alone. He had felt guilty that he couldn't spend more time with her since he was always busy with work.

Ryoma was looking outside the car window as a large mansion came to his view. When the limousine had stopped, the driver got out of the vehicle and opened the door for them. Ryoma stepped out of the car and raised a hand to block the sunlight that was blinding his eyes.

In front of him was the Ryuzaki mansion. It was surrounded by flower bushes which made the mansion stand out. As Takano gestured for him to follow, he went with him inside the mansion as it was opened by a servant.

The two walked in silence. He turned his head to look around the place which was filled with expensive looking ornaments and decorations. As he was walking, he saw a huge portrait hanging on the wall. On the portrait was the whole Ryuzaki family. He saw a young girl whom he knew was Sakuno Ryuzaki smiling.

'That's Sakuno Ryuzaki… I wonder what kind of person is she…_' _he thought but was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Takano call out to him.

"Ryoma-kun… Don't lose focus now, okay?" he said, smiling at the boy who which in return nodded and continued to follow him.

As they walked, they reached the room which was Takano's study. Takano took a seat on his chair next to his desk and rested his elbows on it, interlacing his fingers, and rested his head on his hands. Ryoma just stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

"As you know, you are going to become my daughter's bodyguard. Starting tomorrow, you shall be taken to the training grounds where all those who will be working for us are trained to become the perfect employees of Ryuzaki corp. and you are to become one as well." Takano said, pointing his finger at Ryoma.

"While you're there, you'll be taught how to fight and be on your guard. With this training, you'll be able to determine your strength and your endurance. As Sakuno's bodyguard, you must become a skilled fighter and you must posses the skills as one. You'll be given harsh training. If you so fail to keep up, you know what happens, right?" he said, locking eyes with Ryoma who swallowed hard and nodded vigorously.

"I'll do it with no fail."

Ryoma's eyes shone with sincerity in them and the spirit that had always shone in his eyes were back once again.

'The boy's got spirit…There's no mistake that he'd make the perfect bodyguard for my daughter…'Takano thought as a smile crept to his lips.

* * *

Ryoma got out of the car carrying with him his bag and closed the car door shut and watched as the car had left. Today was his first day at the Ryuzaki training station where all those who are supposed to be guards, bodyguards, and the like are supposed to train to become what they called _perfect._ He just had to pass this since next year he will be meeting Sakuno Ryuzaki.

"Hey, look at that shorty! He looks so wimpy!"

Ryoma turned to where the voice came from with a frown. Were they referring to him? Sure, he had a short stature but to state it out, it was quite rude and very much offensive to him.

"P-Please just leave me alone…" he saw a hooded boy who had his head lowered as a pair bullies were teasing him. He saw that the boy was just a short as he was. So it wasn't actually him that they were referring to…

"What? Did you say something, shorty?" a bully with spiky red hair and green eyes said.

"P-Please… Just stop teasing me…" he stuttered. The bully just smirked and pushed him down the hard ground.

"Che! You're so small and so weak! I bet you wouldn't survive a week here!" he sneered and shared a smirk with his companion with messy black hair and gray eyes. As the boy tried to stand up, the two each gave him a kick and the helpless boy couldn't do anything but protect himself by blocking their attacks with only his arms.

"Ne… You guys… I can't help but notice that you two are bullying this guy here…" Ryoma said, bravely stepping into their business. Though he did hate people who didn't know how to mind their business and right now he was acting like one of those people, he just couldn't help it.

"WHAT?! What the heck are you saying?! Butt out, kid! Scram!" the red-haired bully yelled at him angrily.

"Leave him alone." Ryoma glared at the two.

"Tch! You leave us alone! Look at you! You're just a shorty like him!" the bully with the black hair said and pushed him but Ryoma managed to keep himself steady and launch a punch on the bully, making him fall down instead.

"W-What the-"

"I said leave him alone. Now get lost." Ryoma said and gave him a death glare. The black-haired bully looked at him incredulously and stood up and just ran away with his companion following him behind. Ryoma sighed heavily.

"Damn… What did I just do…?"

"Excuse me…" he heard a timid voice say. He turned his head and saw the boy who was called shorty on his feet fidgeting.

"Thank you… for saving me…" the boy muttered under his breath.

"It's no problem…" he said and smiled slightly at the boy. "Well, I have to go now…" he announced and walked away, leaving the boy staring blankly at him as he walked away with the wind blowing his hair.

* * *

"Gather around!"

Hearing their manager's call, the boys lined up in rows almost an instant. The manager stood in front of them. He was a man with tanned skin, a muscular build, and a fierce-looking face that could scare anybody away at first meeting or at least make a person sweat in nervousness.

"I am Sakuragi Takamoto and for all of you newbies here, I am your manager and I'm going to train you all to become the perfect fighters for the Ryuzaki corps..!" he shouted out loud and clear for everyone in the court to hear.

"First of all, you guys will be having strict training and everyday, you guys will start training at 6:00 in the morning and then at 12:00 midnight, you guys should all be in bed." He stated, receiving groans from a few boys that mentally complained about having to sleep in such little time.

"YOU QUIT YOUR YAPPINGS! IF YOU GUYS CAN'T EVEN HANDLE THIS THEN ALL YOU SHITHEADS GO RUN TO YOUR FAMILY!" he shouted harshly and this time received startled looks and cringes from the boys.

"NOW IS THAT CLEAR?!" he shouted again.

"HAI!" the boys shouted back. Ryoma from afar was determined to become the best one there is as he was to be in fact the bodyguard-to-be of the heiress of the Ryuzaki family.

"You guys shall be staying in dorms and each of you will have a partner to be staying with! So all of you line up here and all each of you shall be picking out a piece of paper! Inside these papers are numbers to the dorm which you and your partner will be staying in! NOW LINE UP!"

Immediately, the boys had lined up and took out a piece of paper. The ones who had already picked out went looking for their partner and some had already found theirs. When it had been Ryoma's turn to pick out a paper, he took one out and got out of the line and opened the folded paper to see his dorm number.

"240…." He read out and went around asking if anyone had gotten the same number as he did.

"Excuse me…" he began, catching the attention of a boy who looked just as old as he was. He had orange hair and a pair of purple eyes.

"_Yes?_" he drawled, looking not at all that pleasant.

"Did you happen to have dorm number 240?" he asked the frowning boy.

"Uh, not really… But if I did, I'd prefer another person to be paired with rather than a poorly looking boy such as you." He sneered and gave Ryoma a little shove, making him almost fall to the ground but fortunately, Ryoma kept his balance.

He glared at the boy who just laughed at him and left with a pair of mean looking boys such as he was.

'Well, that was rude…' he thought as a frown formed on his face. Just then a person had stepped in and spoke.

"240?" he heard someone said. Ryoma turned around and saw a boy who was just at the same age as him who had shoulder-length bluish hair and dark brown eyes.

"Your dorm number is 240, right?" the boy asked with a bright smile on his face. "I am Taichi Dan and I got dorm 240. Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand which Ryoma took and shook.

"Echizen Ryoma. Nice to meet you too." He replied and let go of Dan's hand.

"Don't let them get to you, Echizen-kun. They're just insecure." He said, putting a hand on Ryoma's shoulder then smiled.

"Yeah… Thanks…." Ryoma muttered.

"THOSE WHO HAVE FOUND THEIR PARTNER, GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR DORMS!" he heard Takamoto shout.

"Well, I guess we should go to our dorms now, shall we?" Dan offered.

"Un…"

* * *

"Here we are! Dorm 240!" Dan said as he took out the keys to their dorm he had gotten just a while ago from their manager and unlocked the door and went inside with Ryoma.

It was dark as Dan walked in but he felt something hit his face and saw it was a chain which he pulled down. A light bulb was suddenly turned on which emitted an orange light, brightening the room a bit. It wasn't much. There was just one large bed with an old-looking blanket and pillows, a cabinet, and another door to which was the bathroom.

Dan walked to the cabinet and opened it to put his bag inside.

"Ah! Let me put that inside for you!" he said to Ryoma and took his bag from his hands.

"Eh? I can put it inside for myself, you know…" Ryoma frowned.

"But I want to! Of course, I want to be Echizen-kun's friend!" he grinned. Ryoma raised a brow at the weird boy. Why would he want to be friends with him? Ryoma just shrugged and went to bed as Dan put his bag for him inside the cabinet. As Ryoma lied on the bed, Dan had sooner joined him.

"Ne, Echizen-kun…" Dan started. Ryoma grunted in response as to that he was listening.

"Why did you decide to come here? I mean… I came here because I wanted to become really strong. Everyone made fun of me because I was weak…" He said with a bitter tone "That's why I came here to become strong and prove myself that I'm not a weakling."

"…"

Ryoma had his back turned as he was listening to Dan. Why had he come here? That's right, he wanted to be freed from the debt his stupid _brother_ left him off with to the yakuza that murdered his family. He hated himself that he couldn't do anything and just watched them die.

"Echizen… kun…?"

"It's just the same… I wasn't made fun of but…. I wanted to become strong to protect the ones who are close to me…" he said as his clutched on to the bed. "I really hated myself since I couldn't do anything… I was always protected that I felt so useless… That's why I came here… I wanted to become an independent person…"

Dan looked at Ryoma's back and smiled to himself.

"Then… I want to be by Echizen-kun's side to support him!" he announced which made Ryoma turn to face him.

"_Hah?_ What are you saying? Don't just decide things on your own." He frowned at the boy.

"That's because I want to. I want to be Echizen-kun's friend too! That's why Echizen-kun, let's be friends, ne?" he smiled warmly at him and interlaced his fingers with Ryoma's. Ryoma was somehow confused at this sudden gesture. No doubt that the boy was weird and even weirder than before.

'_Why is he holding my hand..? I don't like where this is going… This is just so wrong… But then again… I think I'm going to get along with this guy…' _he thought as he stared at Dan who was smiling at him somewhat sweetly.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Author: **It is just as I have said, this is YAOI. So if you don't like yaoi, don't read at all. I'd appreciate it you'd give this story a review so please do. I'm new to writing stories so please excuse me if I have bad grammar or if I have made any grammar mistakes.


End file.
